diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Es beginnt... langsam Kapitel 4
Die Geschichten & Geschehnisse - Kapitel IV Interessante Visionen Nierika Die Sonne stand ungefähr in der Mitte des Himmels als Madame Zahide endlich Sturmwind erreichte. Sie hatte einen anstrengenden Fußmarsch hinter sich, denn keiner der Bauern aus den umliegenden Gehöften war bereit gewesen ihr ein Pferd zu leihen. Ihr Ruf in der Gegend war nicht gerade der beste und ein eigenes Pferd konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Außerdem hatte sie einen größeren Umweg in Kauf nehmen müssen, um nicht in die Nähe von Goldhain zu geraten. In dem Ort trieben sich in den letzten Jahren recht merkwürdige Gestalten herum… Während ihrer Reise hatte sie Gelegenheit gehabt, sich noch einmal alles was sie wusste in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie hatte in der Nacht zuvor einen dritten Traum gehabt, der ihr noch einige neue Bilder gezeigt hatte. Sie war an einem ihr unbekannten Ort erwacht. Der Geruch nach Salz lag in der Luft und im Hintergrund hatte sie Meeresrauschen wahrgenommen. Vor ihr, in der tropischen Schwüle, lag eine kleine Ansammlung von Holzhütten, die durch Stege miteinander verbunden waren. Einige kleine, grüne Gestalten waren zu sehen. Sie näherte sich dem Ort und befand sich plötzlich im Inneren einer der Hütten. Sie schien leer zu sein. Nierika blickte aus dem Fenster in den dichten Dschungel, der direkt vor der Hütte begann. Stimmen unbekannter Tiere drangen an ihr Ohr. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in die flimmernde Hitze. Das plötzliche Geräusch leiser Schritte hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren. Vor ihr stand eine dieser kleinen grünen Gestalten und blickte sie listig an. Wortlos öffnete die Gestalt ihre Hand auf der ein roter, glitzender Stein lag. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, wo sie sei, doch der Traum verweigerte ihr das Sprechen. Er wollte ihr nur zeigen. Dann ein Schnitt: Sie stand in der Ecke eines anderen Raumes. Er war fast dunkel und wurde nur von dem schwachen Licht einer fast abgebrannten Kerze erhellt. Vier Gestalten saßen um einen Tisch und sprachen leise miteinander. Ihr verschwörerischer Tonfall ließ darauf schließen, dass sie etwas ausheckten. Sie konnte ihre Gesichter zwar nicht erkennen, doch eine der Gestalten war deutlich kleiner als die drei anderen. Ein Kind? Dann ein weiterer Schnitt auf einen Mann, der sich gerade ein Buch aus einem großen Regal nahm. Der Raum war groß und vollgestopft mit Dokumenten und Büchern. Vermutlich eine Bibliothek…doch wo befand sie sich? Madame Zahide seufzte. Sie war in ihrem Leben noch nicht viel herumgekommen, sonst könnte sie einige der Bilder sicherlich besser einordnen. Sie ging nun ein wenig schneller und endlich tauchten hinter einer Wegbiegung die mächtigen grauen Mauern Sturmwinds auf. Sie hatte fast das Tor erreicht, als sie plötzlich einen scharfen Brandgeruch wahrnahm. Sie dachte sich nicht viel dabei und ging zunächst weiter. Und dann hatte sie eine Vision, so lebendig und schrecklich wie selten zuvor: Ein Feuer war in der Kathedrale von Sturmwind ausgebrochen und hatte sich in Windeseile über die Stadt verteilt. Sturmwind, diese stolze Stadt der Menschen brannte! Bürger und Stadtwachen flohen in Panik oder verbrannten bei lebendigem Leibe in den züngelnden Flammen. Doch so schnell, wie dieses Bild gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Panik stieg in ihr auf während sie auf eine der Stadtwachen am Tor zulief. „Bringt mich…zu einem Verantwortlichen“, stieß sie hervor. Noch immer blass im Gesicht und mit weichen Knien brachte man sie schließlich zu Majorin Setlina. Sie würde ihr alles erzählen. Doch würde man ihr glauben? Die Stadtwache bei den Goblins in Booty Bay Setlina Die Sonne brannte durch die Hohen Baumkronen auf die Erde herab.Es war heiß....sehr heiß im Schlingendorntal....zu heiß.Setlina(Beatrix Malvor) Halev (Cyrus Callahan) und Ranger reisten verkleidet und mit ander Idantität nach Beutebucht,Die Wache hatte ein hinweis von einen anonymen bekommen der behauptet das wenn sie heute zur 19 Tagesstunde in Beutebucht sein würden sie denn Verbrechern die Lord Sinclair von Bubenhausen ausgraubt hatten auf die Schliche kommen....Selbst die Hellseherin bestätigte das das etwas in Beutebucht vor sich geht.... "Man....ist das heißßßßß....:WASSER!" schrie Beatrix mit geqäuler Stimme "Du Gör nervst mich solangs! Halt endlich dein Verdammtes Mundwerk ! Du bist schlimmer als eine Horde Silbernen in einer Nekropole!" feixte der Mann "Callahan....lass sie halt..."sprach Ranger der dicht neben Beatrix schritt. "MAUL JETZT KLAR!" Die Minuten...oder auch stunden verstrichen und unsere drei Wachen errechten Beutebucht... "Boah erstmal ein Kühles Bier..." sprach Beatrix mit kraziger Stimme,ihre Gefährten Stimmten ihr zu...und ein Blick hoch zu Uhr die über der Stadt thronte zeigte Punkt genau 18:30 an. "Weg kippen und dann suchen diesen Lederhändler....mal sehn was er zu sagen hat..." flüsterte Cyrus Nach dem Bier.... "Sagt mal...wo ist überhaupt der der Lederhändler....." "Hm....gute frage " flüsterte Beatrix ehe sie sich erhob " Suchn wir in einfach" Die 3 Gefährten streiftn durch Beutebucht...vergebens....Eine Stunde,-Zwei Stunden,-Drei Stunden...bis dann "He Schaumal eine Frau ! komm die fragen wir mal!" Brülle Cyrus Callahan und stampfte auf sie zu. "Eh Weib wir suchen einen gewissen Rikoiz...Lederhändler, die werte dame hinter sucht ein Tasche" "Wa....Ja....äh...tue ich Aye..."stammelte Beatrix und begann zu verstehn " JA ihr...Drei kommt mal mit" sprach die junge Frau in roter Lederrüstung Sie schritten auf die Oberste Ebene von Beutebucht,zu einem nicht dannach aussehenden Laden. "Hier.....machts gut" Die junge Frau schritt von dannen und macht ein satz in das Nachbarhaus...wohl um zu lauschen. Beatrix betrat denn "Laden" sie sah sich um als der Goblin sprach. "He schöne Frau wie wärs mit der Tasche?" Beatrix trat an denn Goblin heran und beugte sich zu ihm runter... "Was weißt du über die Edelsteine" sprach die frau,leise....aber scharf - Der Goblin weitet seine zusammen gekniffen augen und sagte. "Eh....ich weiß nix wollt ihr die tasche oder nicht?" "Sicher weißt du was!Also mach deine Klappe auf! "Nein! Ich schwöre!Tut mir nicht weh! Oder ich rufe die Haudrauf!" Beatrix wurde sichtlich wütend,stellte sich dann aber wieder gerade hin und nahm riss dem Goblin die Tasche aus der Hand. "HE!....ach was solls" seine worte klangen,als wollte er loslachen....seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht an. "Ranger,Cyrus wir gehn.....man hat uns eine Falsche Information gegeben...." Beatrix musterte die Tasche,jeden winkel,jedes kleinste Detail.....sie war schon das musste man sagen....dann öffnete sie die Tasche.... "Liebe Wache von Sturmwind, Was macht ihr hier in Beutebucht! Ihr solltet lieber in der Stadt sein! mit freundlichen Grüßen, Ein Ehrevoller Bürger" "Man hat uns wirklich rein gelegt!" Und sie brachen wieder nach Sturmwind auf...mit denn Greifen Der Morgen danach Zwielicht saß am Hafen und schaute auf die Schiffe hinab. Das rege Treiben faszinierte ihn. Ehrlich Arbeit. Ein kurzes, abfälliges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, denn seine "Tätigkeit" machte ihm weit mehr Spaß. Es sprach sich herum, dass der dicke Adlige tot aufgefunden wurde. Zu gerne hätte er die schreiende Frau des Fettwanstes gesehen. Man sagte, dass sie eine wahre Augenweide sei, was seine Aufmerksamkeit natürlich erregte. Er würde sich die hübsche Witwe die Tage einmal ansehen. Vielleicht könnte er sie ja trösten? Lauthals lachte er und atmete dann einmal tief durch. Sein Plan war genial gewesen und erheiternd dazu. Man nehme eine blinde Bettlerin, gebe ihr einen Mordauftrag in einem Umschlag, welcher vom Mörder abgeholt wurde. Blinde waren schlechte Zeugen und somit für ihn perfekt geeignet und so der Ausführende noch immer unerkannt. Man bringe noch eine Prise Habgier in Form von bunten Steinchen ins Spiel, locke die Stadtwache in den Dschungel und gab so dem Mörder einen Freibrief und weit mehr Bewegungsfreiheit in der Nacht, denn während die Wache sich bei den Goblins noch immer ärgerte, konnte der Täter in Ruhe den Schreihals und nervtötenden Fettsack von Bubenhaus um die Ecke bringen. Schatten würde sicher stolz auf ihn sein, auch wenn die Anerkennung ihm wenig bedeutete. Er hatte seinen Spaß und sie waren ihrem Ziel ein Schritt näher. Das war alles was zähle…für ihn. Der Stein Reia »Tellin, ich hab Angst!« Miara rieb ihre Finger aneinander - die Wärme, die dadurch entstand, konnte das klamme Gefühl jedoch nicht vertreiben, das sich in ihre breit gemacht hatte. »Mia, was is'n passiert? Du zitterst ja. Magst erstmal 'n Tee?« Tellins Stimme war freundlich und voller Mitgefühl. Miaras Herz sank. Ob sie ihn wirklich in die Sache mit reinziehen sollte? Sie atmete tief durch, roch Suppe, warmen Tee und - Tellin. Sein Geruch, herb, aber nicht übertrieben nach Schweiß, gehörte zum Armenhaus, in dem sie sich befanden, wie das leise Gebet zur Kathedrale. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg, senkte den Blick und räusperte sich. »Manchmal sitz' ich doch am Kanal und bettle. Da ist's besser, wenn 's wärmer is', als unterm Torbogen. Weißt, keiner bleibt steh'n, wenn's kalt is'. Und ... heute, war 'n Gnom da und hat was in meine Dose geworfen. Der war schon mal da, der Gnom, ich erkenn' ihn, weil er nach Schuhcreme riecht und nach Leder.« Sie fingerte an ihrer Tasche herum und holte einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor, an dem ein Zettel befestigt war. Ihre Finger zitterten, sie reichte den Beutel Tellin und hörte, wie er ihn öffnete, dann knitterte Papier. Miaras Herz pochte in den Ohren. »Das is 'n Stein im Beutel, oder?« Ihre Stimme war leise, fast schon ein Flüstern. »Woah! Das is'n Edelstein! Mia, hast' das schon irg'ndwem gezeigt?« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Und auf 'n Zett'l hat wer drauf geschrieb'n, dass jemand dir das in die Büchse werf'n soll un' mit'm Kanalmonster gedroht, falls er 's nich' tut!« Miara zog den Kopf ein. »Ja, aber warum denn mir geben? Mir?«, fragte sie und ihre Stimme bebte. Sie kauerte sich zusammen. »Ich hab keine Ahnung, Mia – wir geh'n jetzt ne Wache such'n – un' dann bleibste bei mir, oder bei der Frau Zary, ich will nich', dass'de jetzt irg'ndwo auf der Straße hockst.« »Nein, nein! Das geht nicht, nicht zur Wache! Dann mein' die, ich hätt' ihn geklaut. Dann ham' die 'n Grund, dass sie mich weg von der Straße hol'n. Ich kenn die.« »Da hat wer was geplant. Mir bring'n den zur Wache, den Stein, un' dann kommst'de mit mir. Wenn'de den verkaufst verhaft'n se dich erst recht.« Miara schluckte. »Aber was ... was, wenn jemand kommt und der will den haben, den Stein, und ich hab' ihn nimmer?« »Dann bist'de nich da. Wir versteck'n dich. Die find'n dich nie!« Miara senkte den Blick. Tellin hatte Recht. Geld würde der Stein nie bringen, das stand fest. Behalten kam nicht in Frage – fänden ihn die Wachen bei ihr, würde sie noch tiefer in der Klemme sitzen. Blieb als nur zur Wache zu gehen und zu hoffen. »Du Mia, da is' noch was auf 'm Stein. 'n Zeich'n. Ich seh's jetzt erst.« Miara hob alarmiert den Kopf. »Was is da drauf? Was is auf dem Stein?«, fragte sie, und die Angst ließ ihre Stimme beben. »Ich kenn mich da nich' aus.« »Tellin, sag mir einfach, was drauf is'!« »'n großer Adler irg'ndwie, und 'ne Burg mit zwei Türm'n. Und morg'n geh'n wir zur Wache, du un' ich.« Miara nickte rasch. Glücksgefühle Sybille Regen .. instinktiv zog sich Billie die Decke über den Kopf, an ihren üblichen Schlafstellen brachte dies wenigstens ein bisschen Schutz. Doch irgendwas war anders heute, der Regen klang entfernter, die Decke war weicher .. ein Grinsen huschte mit der Erinnerung über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ja wieder ein Zimmer, wieder das neben Romy, selbst wenn er zur Zeit nicht hier wohnte. Schnell tastete sie nach dem kleinen Beutel unter dem Kopfkissen, was ihr ein weiteres Glücksgefühl einbrachte. Huh, wann hatte sie das letzte mal so viel Geld besessen? Leise lachend räkelte sie sich in den Decken, den Vorabend in ihrem Geiste Revue passieren lassend ... „Sag ihm, der Brief käme von dem Mann, der ihm Arbeit gab, die bis jetzt erledigt sein sollte.“ Dies waren die Worte ihres Auftraggebers. Groß, angenehme Stimme, das Gesicht unter einer dunklen Kapuze verborgen. Es klang einfach und die Bezahlung sehr verlockend. Verdammt, dafür ging sie sogar kurz nach dem verhassten Beutebucht! Der beschriebene Goblin war schnell gefunden, die Worte gesagt, der Brief überreicht. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nicht gelesen, welch unnötiger Hinweis, wo sie doch gar nicht lesen konnte! Danach ging alles nur noch drunter und drüber. Erst dieser Mann, Callahan, mit der hysterisch immer wieder seinen Namen schreienden Frau und einem weiteren Begleiter. Der Kerl wollte unbedingt wissen, wo ein bestimmter Goblin zu finden sei .. welcher zufälligerweise genau der war, dem sie den Brief hatte bringen müssen. Callahan und die Frau waren offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem Rubin, aus welcher sie sich eine Kette machen wollte, und genau der Goblin sollte so einen wohl haben. Nun ja .. für ein Gold und eine Mahlzeit zeigte sie ihm sogar den Weg, schließlich war der Mann sehr nett und er tat ihr auch ein wenig leid, gestraft damit, auf dieses kreischende Gör aufzupassen. Dank ihrer Neugier und dünner Wände der Häuser wusste sie kurze Zeit später etwas mehr. Ein Rubin ward nicht gefunden, dafür jedoch eine sündhaft teure Tasche gekauft .. irgendwie ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre überbrachte Nachricht auch etwas damit zu tun hatte .. Mit diesem Gedanken lief Billie der nächsten eigenartigen Truppe in die Arme. Zwei Männer und eine resolute Elfe .. der eine Mann stattlich, freundlich, der andere – wie sich später herausstellte – ein ungeübter Schleicher, jedoch mit einem gewissen Charme. Die Neugierde der dreien bei dem Wort Rubin war nicht zu übersehen, und die Information, dass sich eine mysteriöse Nachricht jetzt wohl in den Händen von Callahan samt Anhängsel befand brachte ihr zwei weitere Goldstücke ein. Unwichtig, dass sie gar nicht genau wusste, ob die beiden tatsächlich die Nachricht hatten .. hach .. Romy wäre stolz auf sie! Eigentlich witzig, so ohne überhaupt „irgendwas“ zu wissen so viel Gold einzuheimsen .. zusätzlich zu dem sowieso schon verdienten. Offensichtlich herrschte hier in Beutebucht eine große Verwirrung und jeder suchte irgendetwas. Billie lächelte ob ihrer Dummheit, denn erst spät kam ihr der Einfall, WAS denn alle suchten. Beinahe ärgerte sie sich, dass sie den Brief nicht Romy gezeigt hatte. Ach was solls, sie hatte jetzt genug Gold für Wochen, ein Zimmer und sogar etwas Spaß gehabt. Mit dem Gedanken an den verschreckten, schüchternen Jungen von gestern abend fiel Billie nochmals in einen leichten Schlaf. Sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt! Rache des roten Kapitäns Cuardo Sich den Bart reibend saß der alte Mann am Pier. Er gähnte etwas und versuchte seine Gedanken zu Ordnen. Eine Bettlerin hatte einen dieser Steine in die hand gedrückt bekommen. Einer von den Steinen dieses fetten Lords. Gut, der Lord war tot. Aber sowas von. Wutschnaubend trat er nach einer Kiste, diese ruckte kurz wenige zentimeter. Er war nicht wütend, weil der Lord tot war. Der war ihm egal. Nein, es wurmte ihn dass die Diebe und mörder eine blinde bettlerin für ihr spiel missbrauchten. Das gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Aber er schmunzelt auf einmal. Denn er wusste, eines war sicher. Egal wer der Haufen von Verrückten war, egal was für ein spiel sie treiben: Sie werden ihm alle ins Netz gehen. Keiner hat hat seit dem bestehen der Roten Linda einen Bettler in gefahr gebracht und überlebt. Der Zorn einer Tradition die über tausend Jahre besteht, entrinnt man nicht. Der Diamant Reia »Mia, hast'de schon irg'ndwas gemacht?« Tellin klang aufgeregt und Miara knetete die Hände im Schoß. Ihre Finger fühlten sich klamm an, obwohl die Sonne noch schien. Ob sie Tellin erzählen sollte, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte, alleine zur Wache zu gehen? Tellin hatte schon genug für sie getan, und die Sache mit dem Stein, den man ihr zugesteckt hatte – die musste sie alleine schaffen. »Nein, ich hab noch nichts gemacht. Aber das macht mich ganz verrückt. Ich hör' überall Geräusche und denk', da is' wer.« Tellin sagte eine Weile nichts, dann seufzte er. »Ich hab heut was mitbekomm'. Ich weiß, wo das Ding her is'.« Tellin flüsterte nun, trotzdem drangen die Worte wie Donnerschläge in ihr Bewusstsein. »Du hast was 'rausgefunden?«, fragte sie. »Da is'n Schiff im Haf'n, mit Leut'n, die ich kenn'. Die hab ich gefragt.« Die Linda! Miara wurde übel. »Ich war schon 'mal beim Schiff, und ... ich will da nie wieder hin«, sagte sie. »Und warum nich'?« »Die ham' mich vertrieben. Der eine hat sogar sein Schwert gezogen, glaub ich. Das sin' alles Verbrecher un' Schurken.« »Hm ... un' wenn ich da für dich hingeh'? Ich war schon mal dort.« Miara schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, mag nich', dass dir was passiert – mag nich', dass du da hingehst.« »Eh, die denk'n jetzt eh, ich hätt' das Ding oder hab's geseh'n. Steck' da eh schon mit drin.« »Scheiße! Echt?« »Ja - is' meine Schuld. Ich hab versucht, was rauszufind'n und war zu neugierig dabei.« Miara barg das Gesicht in den Händen, schluchzte leise. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt! Sie hatte doch nur mit Tellin reden wollen, aber jetzt war auch er in Gefahr. Dann fühlte sie Tellins Hand, er strich ihr Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, und ebenso schien ein kleiner Teil ihrer Angst zu verschwinden. »Wir find'n 'n Weg ... irg'ndwas.« Miara lehnte sich an ihn, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Das war alles nicht fair. Und jetzt ließ sie sich auch noch von Tellin trösten. Bei all der Wärme, die sich dabei in ihrem Herzen bildete, wusste sie, wenn sie ihn schon mit reingezogen hatte, mussten sie gemeinsam wieder raus. Und das bedeutete, sie musste jetzt stark sein und sich nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen an seiner Schulter ausheulen. Sie zog die Nase hoch, setzte sich auf, räusperte sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. »Wen kennst'n du da auf'm Schiff?« Ihre Stimme zitterte, aber Miara versuchte, beherrscht und sicher zu klingen. »'nen Kerl mit so'm komisch'n Akzent.« »Mit 'nem Akzent? Das is' der, der mich vertrieb'n hat.« Miaras Hoffnungen sanken. »Das sin' Gauner, Tellin. Wenn die wissen, dass du den Stein hast - die werd'n ihn hab'n woll'n.« »Ich würd' auch immer noch lieber zur Wache gehn, Mia.« »Nä, das is' nich' gut«, antwortete Miara. »Wir könn' nich' zur Wache. Die dreh'n uns was draus, wenn sie woll'n. Außerdem sin' dann die Leute vom Schiff sauer, weil, du hast es den' ja erzählt, das vom Stein. Was meinst, was die sagen, wenn sie wiss'n, dass wir zur Wache sin'? Wir müss'n zum Schiff, geht nich' anders.« »Bist'de ganz sicher?« Miara nickte. *** Der Weg zum Hafen war eine endlose Aneinanderreihung von Treppen. Miara hasste Treppen. Warum konnte man nicht Rampen bauen? Oder wenigstens ein Geländer an den Rand, wenn es schon Treppen sein mussten. Sie hatte ständig Angst, sie würde über den Rand in den Tod fallen. Ohne Tellin hätte sie den Weg sicher nicht gewagt, aber das sagte sie ihm nicht. Er sollte denken, dass sie auch Verantwortung trug. Er was so nett zu ihr, immer, und sie wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen ausnutzen. Schließlich erreichten sie das Schiff, Miara roch Salz und Tang und hörte die Möwen kreischen. Diesmal wurden sie ohne Probleme vorgelassen, der Mann mit dem seltsamen Akzent stellte sich als der Kapitän vor und führe sie gar in seine eigene Kajüte. Miara drückte Tellins Arm fester. Danke, Tellin, dass du da bist!, dachte sie bei sich. In der Kajüte roch es nach altem Holz und Pergament, vielleicht von Seekarten. Ob der Kapitän las? »Setzt'e euch, und'e keine Angst'e. Egal, was ihr sagt'e, das verlässt'e nicht diese Raum'e.« Miara fühlte, wie Tellin sie sanft an einen Stuhl führte. Sie setzte sich und erzählte dem Kapitän von dem Gnom, der nach Schuhcreme roch und davon, wie sie an den Stein gekommen war. Sie ließ auch nicht aus, wie sie mit Tellin überlegt hatte, zur Wache zu gehen. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, schwieg der Mann eine Weile und Miara hörte eine endlos lange Zeit ihr Herz in den Ohren pochen. »Also war'e der Gnom'e nur ein Handlanger'e«, stellte er schließlich fest. »Wo ist'e die Beutel'e und die Zettel'e?« Miara holt ihn hervor und streckte die Hand aus – sie hatte Angst, der Zettel könnte herunterfallen, so sehr zitterte sie. Mit der anderen Hand klammerte sie sich an Tellin. Wie ein kleines Mädchen!, schalt sie sich. Der Kapitän kam näher, nahm den Beutel und öffnete ihn. Die Dielen knarrten unter seinen Füßen. Schließlich legte er den Stein samt Beutel wieder in Miaras Hand. »Ihr macht'e jetz' Folgendes'e: Ihr nehmt'e den Beutel'e und versenkt'e diese ganze Dreck'e in die Hafen'e.« Tellin räusperte sich und fragte: »Un' dann is's sicher? Also dann kommt keiner mehr un' will den von ihr zurück hab'n?« »Sie werden'e zu ihr'e kommen'e. Irgendwann'e. Darum wird'e sie unter'e Schutz gestellt'e. Das heißt'e, sie wird'e immer'e von eine Auge von diese Schiff'e begleitet'e. Aber ich denke nicht'e, dass die so dumm'e sein werden'e.« »Warum tut'n irgendjemand sowas überhaupt? Ich mein, was soll'n die Mia mit'm Stein mach'n?« »Sie wollen'e meine Aufmerksamkeit'e.« Nach den Worten verließ der Kapitän die Kajüte und Tellin erhob sich ebenfalls, führte Miara nach draußen, runter vom Schiff und zurück in den Hafen. Während all der Zeit schwieg Miara. Aber innerlich war sie aufgewühlt, und der eine Satz des Kapitäns hallte in ihrem Kopf immer wieder: Sie werden'e zu ihr'e kommen'e. Irgendwann'e. *** Die Insel war recht klein, reichte eigentlich nur für ein Gebäude. Feiner Sand lag überall herum und hin und wieder hörte man ein Schiff vorbeifahren, dann stoben die Möwen auf und es gab ein lautes Kreischen, das sich erst nach Minuten wieder legte. »Das sin' die groß'n Schiffe, die fahr'n in Nord'n«, hatte Tellin ihr gesagt. Miara hatte nur gestaunt. Was Tellin alles wusste! Alles hatte er ihr auf dem Weg hierher erklärt, wie die Schiffe funktionierten, die mit dem Rad am Ende, wie es sich drehte – dass man Schiffe an Land baute und dann ins Wasser ließ, und wie ein Ruderboot funktionierte. Jetzt saß sie hier, neben Tellin, allein, und ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Ob der Grund dafür war, dass sie den Stein bald los sein würde? Oder ob Tellin der Grund war? Sie bat ihn darum, den Stein so weit er konnte zu werfen. Mit einem leichten Platschen versank der verhasste Diamant im Meer und Miara würde ihn hoffentlich nie wieder sehen. Falls man sie auf der Straße fand und nach dem Stein fragte, würde sie angeben, ihn nie besessen zu haben. Auf dem Heimweg lachten sie viel, Tellin und sie. Zufällig langte sie in die Tasche und fühlte den Lederbeutel, der nun leer war. Ach, der wird mir schon nicht schaden. Ich werde ihn irgendwann wegwerfen, wenn niemand zuschaut, dachte sie und fühlte Wärme in ihrem Herzen aufsteigen, als sie leichtherzig neben Tellin zurück ins Armenhaus schritt. Hunger Eik Der Tag hatte so gut begonnen... Rythmisch hallten die schnellen Schritte welche seine nackten Fußsohlen auf dem blanken Kopfsteinpflaster Sturmwinds verursachten, von den steinernen Wänden des kurzen Tunnels wieder. Gefüllt mit Adrenalin pumpte sein Herz unablässig Blut in die erschöpften Muskeln, während es ihm in schnellem Takt gegen seine Brust donnerte. Aber er konnte nun nicht einfach stehen bleiben, sich mit dem Rücken an die nächstbeste Mauer lehnen und verschnaufen. Nein, er musste weiter. Weitersuchen. Verhindern was verhindert werden konnte und Retten was noch zu retten war. Noch vor wenigen Stunden war die Welt, seine kleine Welt, völlig in Ordung gewesen. Nichts war schief, einmal verlief alles bestens. Es war später Nachmittag gewesen, während die Sonne wie ein glühend roter Feuerball am orange gefärbten Himmel über Sturmwind stand und die gold glänzenden Dächer des Kathedralenviertels sich im Lichte des Taggestirns sonnten. Die Luft war klar und rein und man konnte schon deutlich den Abendwind schmecken, eine leichte Brise welche ein wenig die salzige und von Seetang geräucherte Luft des Hafens herüberwehte. Eik stand, wie schon so oft, in einem dezenten Abstand zum Waisenhaus. Die Augen aufmerksam geöffnet und den Kopf leicht gereckt stand er da und musterte die Szenerrie, welche sich dort auf dem Aufgang des Waisenhauses abspielte. Irgendjemand hatte dort wohl einen Leinensack, befüllt mit einem Kind, vor der Türe abgestellt. Noch eine Nervensäge mehr, die dann hier herumrennt, hatte er leise bei sich gedacht und geseufzt ehe ihn jemand von hinten ansprach. Ja, bis zu dieser Sekunde. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war der Tag noch in Ordnung gewesen. Er zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen, um dann hastig herumzufahren und sofort denjenigen ins Auge zufassen, welcher ihn so erschreckt hatte. Er atmete erleichtert durch seine zusammengebissenen Schneidezähne aus, was ein leicht pfeifendes Geräusch erzeugte, als er Sida vor sich stehen sah. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde sie sich jedesmal königlich darüber amüsieren ihn so erschrecken zu können. Der Wahre Schreck jedoch, sollte erst noch kommen. Es war nämlich die Geschichte, welche Sida ihm erzählte. Eine Geschichte von einem Mord, welcher wohl erst vor ein paar Tagen geschehen war. Tod hatte man das Opfer aufgefunden, erschlagen in seinem eigenen Bett zwischen weichen Kissen und Daunen. Eine Geschichte, bei der sich Eiks Gedärme zusammenzogen und verknoteten. Fast schon, so kam es ihm vor, konnte er den metallenen Geruch des Blutes riechen und den Armen Kerl vor sich sehen. Und dann der Gedanke daran, das der Täter noch frei herumlief... Er fühlte wie ihm kalter Schweiß seinen schmalen Rücken hinunterrann und ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, sodass er ordentlich bleich um die Nase wurde. Schlagartig fielen ihm tausende potentielle Mörder ein. Fremde Leute welchen er von Grund auf mit Misstrauen gegenübertrat. Da war zum Beispiel dieser eine Adelige Kerl, welcher ihn und Reia des Diebstals bezichtigen wollte. Reinlegen wollte er sie, beim Käpten anschwärzen und bei Willowby auch. Fast war ihm dies gelungen, aber am Ende war er derjenige gewesen welcher dumm dastand. Ja, fast hätte dieser Adelige es geschafft gehabt das Er selbst und auch Reia aus der Gemeinschaft .... Ihm kam es so vor, als würde sich sein Magen auf Stecknadelkopfgröße zusammenziehen. Er musste wohl auch ziemlich blass werden im Gesicht und einen recht nervösen Blick bekommen, wenn man der besorgten Mimik von Sida nach ging. Rassend schnell schoß es ihm nun durch den Kopf, ein Gedanke. Ein Zusammenhang. Eine Sache, welche für jeden anderen sicherlich mehr als nur weit hergeholt war, ihm aber ganz logisch erschien. Dieser Adelige, mit den Äpfeln. Der Ihn und Reia herreinlegen wollte. Hatte immer von Macht und Geschäften geredet... der wollte sich rächen. Ganz bestimmt. Für die Äpfel! An Ihm! Und dieser Tote, war bestimmt ebenfalls jemand gewesen an dem sich dieser Verrückte rächen wollte. Ihm kam übles in den Sinn, dunkle und finstere Gedanken. Er hatte sie gestern schon nicht gesehen... Heute auch nicht. Wie ein Blitz hatte ihn dieser Gedanke durchschlagen und seitdem nichtmehr losgelassen. Für ihn gab es keine Zweifel und solange er sie nicht finden und sich vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte... Solange würde er sie suchen. Denn allein schon der Gedanke, dieses nagende und **#@*!nde Gefühl der Sorge das in ihm wohnte, lies Eik keine andere Wahl als zu rennen und zu suchen. Er war aus dem kurzen Tunnel wieder draussen und bog mit rudernden Armen scharf nach rechts ab. Er hörte empörte Rufe von aufgebrachten Bürgern, welche er angerempelt oder sogar fast umgerannt hatte. Hell und hoch stand schon die silberne Scheibe am schwarzen Himmelszelt. Er würde suchen bis morgen früh. Die Witwe Dominos seufzte und klopfte dann sanft gegen die verschlossene Tür. "Lady von Bubenhaus?" Der Butler wartete einen Augenblick, und als keine Antwort erfolgt klopfte er erneut. "Lady von Bubenhaus, bitte, lasst mich eintreten. Ihr habt euch nun schon sein über einem Tag hier eingeschlossen – bitte, wir machen uns grosse Sorgen um euch. Öffnet bitte jetzt die Tür, sonst werde ich sie aufbrechen lassen." Zwei Diener standen neben Dominos und blickten genau so besorgt wie er auf die kunstvoll geschnitzte Eichentür. "Lady von Bubenhaus, sagt uns bitte, ob es euch gut geht!" Dominos flehte vor der Tür um ein Lebenszeichen. Diesmal hatte er sich entschlossen, nicht wie Tags zuvor nachzugeben. Die Frau im Zimmer schien seine Entschlossenheit zu spüren. Nach einer scheinbar unendlichen Wartezeit waren leise Geräusche aus dem Zimmer zu hören. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und Dominos sah sich seiner Dienstherrin gegenüber. Allerdings war sie kaum zu erkennen. Die sonst stets sorgfältig gekleidet, frisierte und geschminkte Frau wirkte um mindestens 15 Jahre älter, das Haar völlig zerzaust, die Augen gerötet und das Gesicht aufgequollen. Dominos bewahrte seine ruhige, distanzierte Haltung wie üblich. "Lady, ich rufe euch ein Mädchen, das euch beim Ankleiden behilflich sein wird." Sie trug einen Morgenmantel und darunter ein Nachthemd – allerdings nicht mehr das, welches zwei Nächte zuvor mit dem Blut ihres sterbenden Mannes verspritzt worden war. Dominos nickte einem der Diener zu, der sofort loslief, um eines der Dienstmädchen zu holen. Der Butler öffnete derweil die Vorhänge. "Dominos, hör zu, ich habe nachgedacht." Überrascht drehte er sich um. Die Stimme der Frau klang erstaunlich klar und entschieden. "Ja, Lady von Bubenhaus?" "Sinclair hatte das Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, damit man die Diebe der Edelsteine findet. Er war sich ausserdem sicher, dass es sich nicht um zufällige Einbrüche handelte, sondern dass hier jemand gezielt gegen den Adel von Sturmwind vorgeht. Mein geliebter Sinclar…." Jetzt drohte ihre Stimme wieder zu brechen, aber sofort straffte sie ihre Schultern und blickte ihren Butler offen an. In den Augen schwammen Tränen, doch das Zittern in der Stimme verschwand wieder. "Die Mörder fürchteten sich wohl vor den Kopfgeldjägern und haben ihn deshalb getöet. Aber das wird ihnen leid tun. Ich werde sein Werk fortführen. Ich werde die Belohnung erhöhen. Wer den Mörder meines Mannes findet, wird 1800 Goldstücke von mir erhalten. Jeden Hinweis, der zu den Dieben und Mördern führt, wird belohnt. Aber die Diebe und Mörder sollen leben. Sie sollen mir in die Augen blicken und ich will sie sehen, wenn sie den Urteilspruchs des Gerichts hören. Informiert die Leute. Hängt Flugblätter in der Stadt auf. Kümmert euch darum, Dominos!" Der Butler nickte. Er hielt es für eine gefährliche Idee, aber er widersprach Anweisungen seiner Dienstherren nie. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Lady von Bubenhaus." "Danke, Dominos. Ich werde mich nun anziehen und etwas essen. Und danach muss ich damit beginnen, die Abdankungsfeier in der Kathedrale vorzubereiten. Sinclair soll wenigstens eine angemessen Bestattung erhalten. Im Kurier muss eine Todesanzeige erscheinen und er muss dort auch in einem Nachruf gewürdigt werden." Als der Butler ihr Zimmer verliess, verspürte er Bewunderung für die Witwe. So zierlich und zerbrechlich sie auch immer gewirkt hatte – es schien ein eiserner Wille und Kraft in ihr zu stecken, die erst jetzt zum Vorschein kamen. Er informierte zuerst die Küche darüber, dass sie eine Mahlzeit für die Lady vorbereiten sollten und liess dann einen Diener rufen, der des Schreibens mächtig war und erkärte diesem, dass er Flugblätter zu gestalten habe. Ohnmacht Diarmai Diarmai hatte mit einem Gefühl zu kämpfen, das sie seit langer Zeit schon nicht mehr verspürt hatte: Ohnmacht. Es schien, als wäre sie eine Zuschauerin in einem Schauspiel, bei dem sie eigentlich mitspielen sollte, einem Schauspiel, das wie für sie geschaffen schien, dessen Handlungsstrang sie bereits im Vorfeld auswendig kannte. Doch war es ihr nicht vergönnt teilzunehmen. Im Gegenteil: Sie fühlte sich dazu verdammt zuzusehen, ohne das einer der Akteure ihre Warnungen und Taten am Rande der Bühne mitbekam. Ohnmacht. Dieses ekelhafte Gefühl nichts tun zu können, obwohl man doch eigentlich unbedingt helfen wollte. Das blöde Geld hatte sie von Anfang an nicht sonderlich interessiert, ein Umstand, der sie wohl einmal mehr als schlechte Geschäftsfrau auszeichnete. Sie wollte diejenigen fangen, die Unruhe verbreiteten und sie hatte bereits eine dumpfe Ahnung gehabt, wer oder was dahinterstecken könnte. Nettie war es einige Tage später gewesen, die diese Ahnung laut aussprach: "Defias!". Auch, wenn sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte ob diese Ahnung zutreffend war, so ließ sie allein die Möglichkeit der Korrektheit dieser Annahme mit doppeltem Eifer an diesen Fall herangehen. Defias. Diese Hunde. Diarmai war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie nicht davor zurückschrecken würden auch das einfache Volk "einzubinden". So war die erste Maßnahme, die sie ergreifen wollte, Schutz für die Bewohner Sturmwinds zu gewährleisten. Da man nicht immer und auf jeden aufpassen wollte und konnte hatte sie sich, gemeinsam mit Willi, dazu entschieden, eine Selbstverteidigungslehrstunde zu veranstalten - doch das war der erste große Reinfall gewesen. Während der Übung platzten 3 Wachen in den großen Saal und schmissen die komplette Gruppe einfach hinaus, weil diese Wachen ein großes Wachentreffen abhalten wollten. Zu dritt. Das musste natürlich im größten öffentlichen Saale Sturmwinds geschehen. Sie hatte zwei Tage später ein Entschuldigungsschreiben des weiblichen Majors im Briefkasten liegen gehabt, was zwar äußerst freundlich war, aber nichts daran änderte, dass die Leute zum Teil panisch wegliefen und andere zu Beleidigungen ansetzten, als sich die Wachen an dem Tag des Selbstverteidigungskurses in dem Raum postiert hatten und dadurch alles im Chaos versank. Die zweite Pleite, die sie zu bekunden hatte, waren die ausbleibenden Erfolge im Ermitteln gewesen. Tagelang hatten Willi und sie selbst Leute ausgehorcht, hatten Gesprächen Verdächtiger gelauscht und viel Zeit damit verbracht etwas herauszufinden, aber niemand hatte etwas gewusst und jede gefundene Spur hatte in eine Sackgasse geführt. Der letzte und wohl schlimmste Reinfall war aber der gewesen, dass sie Bubenhaus nicht hatten erreichen können, bevor er schliesslich baden ging. Willi hatte ebenso wie Dia selbst gewusst, dass diese Gauner versuchen würden ihn kalt zu machen, das war nur eine logische Konsequenz aus dem bisher Geschehenen. Sie hatte es gewusst... und dennoch hatte sie dem fetten Adeligen den Tod nicht ersparen können. Dieses ekelhafte Gefühl sorgte dafür, dass sie sich mies fühlte, klein und schwach. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl, mehr als alles andere. Und sie sah zu, hilflos und ohnmächtig, wollte helfen, etwas unternehmen und war doch nicht in der Lage dazu. Finstere Pläne Borearis Rotho indes war nicht gerade schlechter Dinge. Der amüsante Tod des fetten Adeligen hatte ihn zunächst in einige Unruhe versetzt - des Geldes wegen. Der Mann kümmerte ihn ebenso wenig wie die Bedrohung, der seinesgleichen in Sturmwind ausgesetzt zu sein schienen. Was ihn hingegen kümmerte .... war von atemberaubendem Rot, fast unbezahlbar teuer und in den mehr oder minder sicheren Händen eines "Freundes" in Beutebucht, der sich tunlichst hüten würde, das Kleinod weiterzuverkaufen. Der Rubin aus dem Schatz des toten Bubenhaus spielte eine wesentliche Rolle in den Planungen, die der dunkelhaarige Mann angestellt hatte. Belohnung hin oder her, Rotho wusste, wo das Geld zu finden war, das er so eifrig suchte. So ungelegen kam ihm der Tod des Fettwansts nicht, wenn er weiter darüber nachdachte. Defias hin oder her, der Dicke war sicherlich der einzige gewesen, der die Edelsteine in seinem Besitz mit letzter Sicherheit identifizieren konnte - Pech für ihn und die seinen, dass das endgültige Identifikationsmerkmal der Schliff des Bubenhaus-Wappens bleiben müsste. Pech für ihn, dass Rotho genau die richtigen Leute kannte um dieses wenig kunstvolle Wappen in jeden beliebigen Edelstein zu schleifen und damit durchzukommen. Daran bestand, wie so oft, überhaupt kein Zweifel für den ehemaligen Stadtwächter. Wenn alle Stricke reißen würden .... blieb immer noch ein teurer Edelstein und ein wahnwitziger Plan, der ihm ein hübsches Sümmchen einbringen sollte. Bevor er ihn allerdings in die Tat umsetzen würde, hieß es zunächst einmal abwarten. Denn wer konnte schon sagen ob die feine Witwe am Ende das Kopfgeld nicht gar erhöhte? Der Verlust ihres ach so wunderbaren Ehemanns war sicherlich nicht in Gold aufzuwiegen ... doch Rotho könnte es probieren. Zur frühen Morgenstunde in der Kommandozentrale Setlina Der Major schritt zur frühen Stunde noch in ihrem Büro umher,denn blick zu Boden gerichtet. Sie schien nachdenklich und besorgt. "Es entgleitet uns.....der Tod Von Bubenhausen ist unpraktisch..." Sie hob denn Kopf und blickte auf denn Vorplatz der Kathedrale,wendete sich aber schnell wieder ab,öffnete die Tür ihres Büros -, Schritt die Treppe hinab und trat aus der Kommandozentrale.Sie wanderte die Straße entlang zum Haus in dem Bubenhausen samt Frau lebte. Ihr blick wanderte Umher....suchend aber nicht findet."Ich muss mich woll mal mit Lady von Bubenhausen oder seinem Butler unterhalten" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt wieder zur Kommandozentrale. Gedanken einer Witwe Noch immer befangen von der Trauer um ihren liebsten Gatten saß die Lady vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Nie hätte sie geahnt, dass es so weit kommen würde und sie den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben so verlieren musste. Die Schreiber waren informiert, die Bediensteten auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Heiligen, der eine Messe für ihren verstobenen Mann abhalten und ihn ehrenhaft bestatten lassen würde. Doch es schien ein weit schwierigeres Unterfangen als gedacht. Regungslos und wie in Trance saß sie in dem hohen Ohrensessel. War sie einen Tag vorher noch so entschlossen, so wurde ihr an diesem Morgen wieder klar, dass für sie nie wieder die Sonne aufgehen sollte und sie stets allein aufwachen würde. Trauer und Taubheit Sída Anders als Rotho war Sida nicht im Mindesten interessiert an der Belohnung, von wem auch immer sie nun gestellt würde, und wie hoch auch immer sie sein mochte. Der Mord war...schrecklich, ein anderes Wort fand sie nicht, und wie Daelric wollte sie sich am liebsten jeden Abend bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit besaufen, bloß dass sie beide sehr verschiedene Gründe hatten. Und Sida sich seit Tagen diesem Drang nicht mehr hingab. Sie war klar genug, sich kräftig zu fürchten - und mitzufühlen. Die arme Frau, die arme, arme Frau. Musste den Mann verlieren, musste den grausigen Mord mitansehen, musste die Angst ertragen, das nächste Opfer zu werden. Sida bedauerte die Witwe zutiefst. Sie kleckste - bemüht zwar, aber wenig erfolglos dabei - eine Kondolenzkarte zusammen, pfiff einen Bengel von der Straße heran, und drückte sie ihm, zusammen mit einem Goldstück und dem Auftrag, einen Kranz mitzuliefern, in die klebrige Hand. Helfen würde der Trauernden das zwar nicht, aber was sollte sie sonst schon tun... Co-Autoren